Pokemon Black and White, the untold story
by Podo Blake
Summary: Ash, Cilan, and Iris meet a 17-year-old veteran trainer who has feelings for Iris and a relationship forms.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that this is my first story. Try not to flame too much. If there's something wrong, let me know or give me tips to make it better. The M rating is for later chapters.**

Pokemon Black and White: untold story

Chapter 1: A new friend

"Ugh! Cilan, how far to the next town?" A black-haired boy in a red and white hat with a Pikachu on his shoulder asked a green-haired Pokemon connoisseur.

"We just have a few more miles left to go. Then we'll reach Nimbasa city." Cilan answered.

"Jeez Ash, you're such a little kid. Can't you just enjoy the scenery?" A black girl with purple hair with an Axew in it asked the black-haired boy.

Just then they started to hear talking in the distance.

"Iris, do you hear that?" Ash asked the girl.

"Let's check it out." Iris responded.

They ran in the direction of the talking and they saw a trainer sitting against a boulder talking to someone on a Poke gear. The trainer had white skin, brown hair, was wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket, black pants, and a red and white hat with a black poke ball logo on it.

"Hi there!" Ash said.

"Was that Ash?" The person on the Poke gear asked. It sounded like a girl, and sounded very familiar to Ash.

"Yeah, looks like it." The trainer responded and handed the Poke gear to Ash. All of a sudden Pikachu got a great big smile on his face.

"Hi Dawn." Ash said.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu also said.

"Hi Ash. _Hi Pikachu_." Dawn said hi to Pikachu in a seductive way.

"So, what's going on with you Dawn?"

"Oh nothing, just running my _special club_. Thought I'd call up a traveling member. See how he's doing."

"You're in a club with Dawn? What's your name?" Ash asked the trainer.

"I'm Blake. I was born in the Sinnoh region." He answered.

"Hey, you're cute. Are you single?" Iris asked.

Dawn got nervous. She was starting to worry that the club would lose Blake if he got a girlfriend.

"Yes I'm single. Are you?" Blake responded.

"Yes I am. Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure. Oh, and Dawn, don't worry. I won't leave the club."

Now Dawn got confused. How could someone do their Pokemon and have a girlfriend? How would that work out? She decided she was thinking too much.

"Well, I'll call you later. Bye Blake."

"Bye Dawn." He closed up the Poke gear like a Nintendo DS and put it in his pocket.

"Hey, I remember you!" Cilan said. "Months ago you challenged the Striaton gym and beat Chili. And just recently you beat the Elite Four."

"Yep. That's me."

"Hey, I remember you too!" Iris said. "You fought off Team Plasma during your adventure. And you're friends with that girl Bianca right?"

"Yep. All true."

"I knew I met you before. I thought you were cute back then too."

"Hey Ash, if you want I could lead you guys down a shortcut through the desert."

"You know a shortcut? Cool. Lead the way."

They took a few steps and suddenly fell into a pit trap.

"Ugh, pit traps? Again?" Blake shouted.

Suddenly a woman with long dark pink hair, a man with short blue hair, and a talking Meowth became visible.

""Again?" is the question, so twerpish indeed!" The woman said.

"The answer to come as we feel the need!" The man said.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" The woman said.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" The man said.

"And carving our names in the rock of eternity!" The Meowth said.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" The woman said.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" The man said.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" The Meowth said.

"Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" All 3 said.

"I thought I took down Team Rocket back in Johto!" Blake exclaimed.

"Ah, so you're da one who caused our boss so much trouble." Meowth said.

"I wouldn't mess with this guy if I were you freaks." Iris taunted.

"Oh yeah? Go Woobat!" Jessie yelled.

"Yamask! Come on out!" James yelled.

"Oh please. Go Swoobat and Cinccino." Blake said. "Swoobat, use attract on Woobat. Cinccino, use attract on Yamask!"

Woobat and Yamask soon fell in love with Swoobat and Cinccino respectively.

"Uh oh. We're in trouble." Jessie said.

"Swoobat, use psychic and Cinccino, use thunderbolt!"

"SwooBAT!" "CinccinO!"

BOOM!

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Alright, return. Now go Simipour."

"Simi Simipour."

"Simipour, use water gun on the sand walls."

Simipour did as it was told and soon the sand walls became hard enough to be held onto without breaking up.

"Great job. Return. Now, we climb."

Ash went first, then Cilan, then Blake. When Iris almost made it out the sand started to dry and shift again.

"Aaah. Help!"

Blake grabbed Iris's hand but he wasn't strong enough to pull her up so Ash grabbed Blake's stomach and started to pull. Pretty soon Iris was at ground level with the rest of the group.

"Thanks guys. You saved me from a real life sand tomb."

"Blake was the one who reacted fast enough to grab your hand." Ash said.

"You're right. I should thank him." Iris said and made out with Blake.

A couple minutes later after Blake and Iris finished making out they started on the shortcut. Soon they came to an oasis.

"Wow! Please tell me this isn't a mirage!" Iris said.

"It's real, I didn't believe it when I first saw it either." Blake responded.

Iris soon began to drink from the pond as Axew and Pikachu began collecting fruit from the nearby trees.

"I'd say it's time for lunch." Cilan announced.

All of a sudden a beam of light burst from a poke ball on Blake's belt and it took the form of a Zoroark that appears to still be in early childhood.

"Zor! Zoroark!"

"Oh, sorry guys. This is Marlon. He's my son." Blake said.

Everyone just stood there shocked. Cilan was so shocked that he dropped the spoon he had just picked up. Soon an older-looking female Zoroark emerged from another poke ball on Blake's belt. Blake explained everything as Ash and Iris sat at the table listening and Cilan went back to preparing the meal, still listening though. Blake explained how one cold night him and his Zoroark were cuddling to share body heat and things got a little crazy. A few days later an egg was laid that hatched a week later.

"You know, having sex with your Pokemon is quite illegal." Cilan said.

"I know. But we don't regret it." Blake said and his Zoroark nodded in agreement.

"But, since I know you wouldn't do anything wrong on purpose, we won't tell the authorities." Iris said.

"Thanks everyone."

"Meal time." Cilan announced and everyone cheered.

Soon the meal ended and Marlon and Zoroark returned to their poke balls.

"So Blake, what did you think?" Cilan asked.

"I've been to a lot of restaurants in my travels, but your food is the best out of all 6 regions."

"Six?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I've also been to the Orre region. They don't have their own gyms yet, but they have Mt. Battle where you fight 100 trainers as you climb higher up the mountain."

"Sounds awesome!" Iris said.

"Well, we should get going now." Blake said.

They walked for a few more hours and finally arrived at Nimbasa city.

"Alright! Blake, where's the gym?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Oh, let's go to the amusement park first." Blake said. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"Sounds like fun. Let's go!" Iris agreed.

"Hold on a minute. We should go to the Pokemon center first." Cilan said.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Our Pokemon need healing." Ash agreed.

They arrived at the Pokemon center and healed their Pokemon. An hour later they had dinner and saw it was time to turn in.

Blake requested to get a room with Iris while Ash and Cilan got their own rooms to stay in.

They said goodnight to each other as they passed headed into their rooms.

Iris went to change in the bathroom because she wasn't comfortable changing in the same room as Blake. _At least not yet._ Blake thought. Soon Iris came back into the room in her pj's as Axew followed her. She was shocked to see how long Blake's hair was. His hat definitely did a good job of hiding that. His hair came all the way down to his shoulders. Iris found this very attractive.

"Well, goodnight Blake."

"Ax, Axew yew."

"Goodnight Iris, goodnight Axew."

They crawled into the bunk bed. Iris and Axew got the top bunk, Blake got the bottom.

**How did you like it? Please let me know. Also, it's pretty clear where my relationship with Iris will be going. Especially from the rating. Let me know if you want Me, or Iris to "make the first move."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nimbasa Delights**

Iris and Axew woke up the next morning to the sound of an electric razor. They looked in the bathroom and saw Blake shaving his facial hair.

"Morning Iris." Blake said.

"Morning Blake." She responded. She went back into the bedroom.

"I've got some bagels in my bag. You can have one if you want." Blake said as he finished shaving.

"Thanks Blake!" Iris said. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah. I had breakfast a half-hour ago."

Iris looked at the time. It was 6:00 AM.

"Do you always wake up this early Blake?"

"Not really, but today's a big day. Ash has that gym challenge."

Iris then looked through Blake's bag for a bagel. She found it and gave half to Axew. In a few minutes the bagel was gone and Blake was in the bedroom ready to get dressed.

"Whoa Blake. We don't know each other _that _well yet. You change in the bathroom and I'll change here." Iris said.

"Fine. _We'll see each other naked later anyway_." Blake whispered.

Soon they were changed into their usual clothes.

"We've got some time before they wake up. Wanna just talk?" Blake asked.

"Sure." Iris answered.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm 16. One year older than Ash. How about you?"

"I'm 17. Are you a virgin?"

"Yes. I know you aren't. But have you ever had sex with a human? And who was it?"

"Yes. It was with my first girlfriend. Whitney of the Goldenrod Gym in the Johto region."

"So when and why did you break up?"

"A year ago. We had been going out since we were 12. We gave each other our virginity at 14. We just simply drifted apart. Now we're just friends."

"So, what have you been doing since you beat the Unova Elite Four?"

"Well, I went home to Sinnoh for a little bit. I joined Dawn's special club. And a month later I came back to Unova to explore some more."

"That's all I wanna know for now. Let's go wake up Ash and Cilan." Iris decided.

They headed down the hallway to Ash and Cilan's room. Blake sent out Cinccino.

"Cinccino, wake-up time. Use Hyper Voice." Blake said. Blake and Iris then covered their ears.

Cinccino curled up her ears and let out a loud yell.

Ash, Cilan, and Pikachu sure woke up alright.

"Ow. What was that for?" Ash asked.

"You've got a gym challenge today. Remember?" Blake reminded him as he called back Cinccino.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Jeez Ash. You're such a little kid." Blake and Iris said at the same time. Blake and Iris left the room and a few minutes later Ash and Cilan came out fully dressed. Soon they left the Pokemon Center.

"So, where's the gym?" Ash asked Blake.

"We've got some time before the gym opens. How about we got to the amusement park?" Blake hinted.

"Fine." Ash said.

Soon they were at the amusement park. It was a lot bigger than in the game. It was the size of an average amusement park. Unlike the game where it had hardly anything.

"Ash, I'm gonna tell you something. The gym is in this park. You go with Cilan and try to find it. I'll have some fun with Iris around the park." Blake said.

"Okay. Let's go Cilan." Ash said and the four split into their groups.

"So Iris, where do you wanna go first?" Blake asked.

"Ooh. The Ferris Wheel." Iris said.

They headed over to the Ferris Wheel and they waited in line for their turn. Meanwhile Ash and Cilan were hopelessly lost when a tall woman dressed like an electric supermodel came up to them.

"You boys look lost. What are you looking for?" She asked.

"I'm looking for the gym so I can win a badge." Ash answered.

"I'm Elesa, I'll take you boys to the gym, but first let's have some fun around the park." She said.

"Okay. I guess I can wait."

Meanwhile it was finally Blake and Iris's turn on the Ferris wheel.

"Here we go." Blake said as they started to go up.

Soon they could get a good view of the park.

"Huh? Hey look Iris! Ash and Cilan found Elesa!" Blake said.

"Elesa? Isn't that the gym leader?" Iris asked.

"Yep. Wow, would you look at this view!" Blake said.

"I know!"

"You know, technically this is a date." Blake said.

Iris giggled then they sat quietly for a few minutes. When they were at the top of the wheel Blake started talking to Iris again.

"You know Iris, I think you really are quite beautiful." He said.

"Really? You're so sweet." Iris said blushing. She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He then returned the favor by giving her a kiss on the lips. She enjoyed it so much that she opened her lips to allow his tongue entry and they started making out. Axew just sat on the other seat watching. They stopped when their Ferris wheel car was almost at the bottom. They stepped off and headed towards the games area. Blake planned to win a prize for Iris, but he was trying to decide which booth. It was his lucky day! There was a video game arcade and whoever wins 100,000 points on any game or beats any of them that actually end gets the prize of their choosing, including a diamond necklace. Blake was in luck, they had an arcade machine with the genesis version of Michael Jackson's moonwalker built into it. That's rare. But it was lucky for Blake because he's beaten that game so many times it's not that hard for him. In just about 20 minutes he beat the game and siren went off saying "WINNER! WINNER!"

"Oooookay." Blake said and went up to the counter to take his prize. He chose the diamond necklace and gave it to Iris. Axew gazed at it as it sparked.

"Oh Blake, it's beautiful." Iris said. She then put it on.

"Looks like someone's getting lucky tonight." The clerk said.

"Keep it to yourself perv." Blake said. They decided they spent enough time fooling around and decided to look for Ash. "Elesa's probably leading him to the gym already. So we'll just go straight there."

"Alright, lead the way." Iris said. Meanwhile Elesa was still messing with Ash.

"Hey Ash, let's go on this roller coaster ride." She said.

"I've had enough rides. I just wanna go to the gym." Ash said.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this." She said. Just then, Blake and Iris came into view.

"Hey you guys! There you are!" They called out. "Ax Axew yew!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Soon they were within 5 feet of each other.

"Whoa Iris, where did you get that diamond necklace?" Cilan asked.

"Blake won it for me." She answered.

"I sense romance building. The two of you, such a spicy yet sweet combination!" Cilan said.

"Hey Blake, long time no see." Elesa said.

"Likewise." He replied. "Come on in Ash."

"Fine." They walked in and Ash was surprised to learn that this roller coaster house IS the gym.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Ash said.

"This way." Elesa said as she led them into a roller coaster car. They got in it and it started moving. It started picking up speed and soon started climbing toward the top of a drop.

"Uh-oh." Blake said. Suddenly remembering his acrophobia as he looked down. It was going to be a very big and steep drop. As they started bolting down the drop Iris and Blake held each other out of fear of flying off. When the drop ended, the car turned right and they arrived at the arena. Everyone got off slightly frazzled while Elesa was as cheerful as can be.

"Alright Ash. Let's have that battle now." Elesa said.

"So you're the gym leader. Alright. Let's do this." Ash said.

The ref got into position. "This will be a 3-on-3 battle between Ash, the challenger and Elesa, the gym leader. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon. And, begin!"

"Emolga! Go!" Elesa said.

"Swadloon, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Emolga, use air slash!"

"Swadloon, dodge it!"

Swadloon failed to dodge all of the air slashes and got hit by a super-effective attack.

"Swadloon, hang in there, use razor leaf!"

"Emolga, volt switch!"

Emolga dodged the razor leaves and hit Swadloon with a Volt switch and went back into it's poke ball, switching with a Zebstrika.

"Ash, switch Pokemon! Zebstrika knows fire moves!" Blake said.

"Alright, Swadloon return. Go, what?" Ash said as Oshawatt came out of it's pokeball.

"Osha! Oshawatt!"

"Alright. Use aqua jet."

"Zebstrika, use Volt switch!"

"Quick Oshawatt, stop and block it with your shell."

Oshawatt did as it was told, except it pushed forward, causing the volt switch ball to go back at its user instead of disappearing.

"What?" Elesa said.

When the smoke cleared Zebstrika was unconscious.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle. The winner is Oshawatt."

"Way to go Oshawatt. You take a good rest."

"You too Zebstrika."

"Go, Snivy!"

"Come on out Emolga."

It was a different Emolga from before.

"Alright, Snivy use leaf storm!"

"Emolga, use air slash!"

The two attacks collided but the leaves stabbed through the air slashes and hit Emolga.

"Emolga, use Volt Switch!"

It hit Snivy and the two Emolga switched places.

"Emolga use air cutter!"

"Snivy, dodge and use leaf blade."

Snivy tried to dodge but Emolga was too quick and agile for it, and Snivy got hit by an up-close super effective hit.

"Snivy is unable to battle. The winner is Emolga."

"Snivy, return. Go, Swadloon."

"Emolga, use Volt switch."

"Swadloon, string shot!"

The string shot hit the volt switch, wrapping it up in silk and sending it flying back at Emolga. Upon contact, it blew Emolga down to the ground.

"Emolga is unable to battle. Swadloon is the winner."

"Alright Emolga, come back. Go Emolga."

"Swadloon, use string shot."

"Emolga, dodge it."

Emolga dodged it and quickly used Air Cutter.

"No! Swadloon!"

"Swadloon is unable to battle. The winner is Emolga."

"Swadloon, return. Go, Oshawatt."

"Emolga, use thunderbolt."

Emolga used it and Oshawatt blocked it with his shell.

"Oshawatt, use razor shell."

"Emolga, use quick attack."

As they got closer Oshawatt slashed his shell before Emolga could dodge it and she got hit, then went down.

"Emolga is unable to battle. The winner is Oshawatt and victory goes to Ash, the challenger."

"Alright Ash, here's the bolt badge."

"Alright. I got the Bolt Badge!"

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Osha, Oshawatt!"

"Alright Ash. That's your 4th badge!" Iris said.

"Let's go back to the Pokemon Center to heal your Pokemon. We'll head out tomorrow." Blake said.

About a half hour later Ash's Pokemon were fully healed and called back to their pokeballs. Then the trainers went to the rooms they slept in the previous night. Blake put his bag back on the table and turned to see Iris approaching him.

"I had a really fun day today Blake." Iris said.

"I know. You're welcome." He responded.

Suddenly Iris knelt down and started unzipping Blake's pants.

"Whoa Iris. What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"You've been in this situation before. You should know. I want you so bad." Iris said seductively.

"Alright. But put your necklace on the table. I don't want to get it dirty."

She did as he asked. Then Blake sat on the bed and pulled off his pants and underpants (briefs) and exposed his cock. Iris came over and started pumping her hand up and down Blake's cock. This caused Blake to moan in pleasure. Iris liked this and licked the precum from the tip of Blake's cock.

"Oh yes. That feels so good." Blake moaned.

Iris then started sucking on his cock and Blake grabbed her head and started pushing it back and forth. Blake then started to moan more and louder. This went on for a couple more minutes.

"Iris, I'M CUMMING!" Blake said as shot his load in Iris's mouth. She then swallowed all of it. Now it's my turn to give you some head Iris." Iris then laid down on the bed and pulled down her pants then let Blake pull off her panties and threw them to the bed on the other side of the room.

"Oh, you're impatient." Iris said seductively. Blake then started licking the area around her clit to tease her. "Oh Blake! That feels so good. But you're so mean to tease me." She moaned.

"Alright then." He then stuck his tongue in her vagina and started licking all over the inside, getting a very positive reaction from Iris.

"Ooooh yes. Keep going Blake!" Iris moaned. Blake just remembered he was still wearing his hat and threw it over to the other bed without taking his tongue out of Iris's pussy. He continues to please Iris for a couple more minutes. "Blake, I'M CUMMING!" Blake licked up all of Iris's cum that was around his lips. They then started stripping until they were butt-naked. They went back and laid on the bed with Blake positioned over Iris. He put his white cock up Iris's black vagina until he reached her virginity wall.

"Iris, are you sure you're ready for this?" Blake asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now give me some hot white on black action!" Iris answered. Blake then pushed past her virginity wall, Iris felt a small singe of pain but it quickly passed. Blake then started pumping his cock in and out slow and soft, not sure of how Iris wants it. They both started moaning in pleasure. "OH BLAKE! FUCK ME HARDER!" Iris yelled. Blake did as he was asked and went as hard as he could. "Oh Blake" Iris moaned.

"Oh Iris." Blake moaned. He continued pumping in and out as fast and hard as he could without hurting Iris. This continued for a couple minutes as they kept moaning throughout it.

"Blake, I think I'm about to…"

"Me too Iris."

"I'M CUMMING!" They screamed simultaneously as Iris came all over Blake's cock and Blake shot his load of seed in Iris's vagina. Exhausted, Blake fell onto Iris and they laid there catching their breath.

"Iris, I love you." Blake said.

"I love you too." Iris responded. Only just now did Iris notice that Axew was watching them the whole time. When they caught their breath they put their underwear back on and put on their bedtime clothes. They got into the same bunk and after they pulled the covers over themselves Axew jumped on the bed and laid down on the foot of it.

"Goodnight Iris. Goodnight Axew." Blake said.

"Goodnight Blake. Goodnight Axew." Iris said.

"Ax Axew yew. Ax Axew yew." Axew said. They then went to sleep.

**End of chapter 2. How did you like my first sex scene? This is NOT the end of the story. Not by a long shot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: On the road again**

**Note: Italics is singing.**

Blake woke up the next morning to find that Iris was not in the bed. He headed over to the bathroom to see Iris was in there. He then saw her pick up a small, long object. When she looked at the screen on the side of it she frowned.

"Oh no." She muttered. She then turned her head to see Blake was at the door. "Oh, good morning Blake."

"Good morning Iris. What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Oh, there's something I need to tell you. You got me pregnant last night." She said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Blake said.

"There's no need to apologize. Do you want me to have this baby?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. Where did you get the pregnancy test anyway?" He responded.

"When I woke up I went downstairs and asked Nurse Joy for one." She answered. "And since you want me to have this baby, I'll have it for you."

"Thanks Iris. I love you so much." Blake said.

"I love you too." Iris responded, then they made out. Soon they heard Axew yawn.

"Well, Axew's awake. Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Blake asked.

"He's my Pokemon. It would be better if I tell him." Iris answered. She then headed over to the bed where they slept and knelt down so that she was at eye level with Axew while he's on the bed. "Axew, there's something I need to tell you, and please don't get mad at Blake. Last night he got me pregnant."

"Aaaax." Axew growled.

"Calm down Axew. It's alright. I'm fine with being pregnant." Iris said. Axew then calmed down. "Alright Blake, let's get dressed."

"Okay, I'm coming in." He came into the room and in a few minutes they were fully dressed. "Don't forget your necklace Iris."

"Oh, right. Thanks. What time is it anyway?" She asked.

"7:30 AM." He answered.

"Come one Axew." Iris said and then Axew jumped in her hair like he usually does.

"Axew." He said. They headed down the hall to the stairs and saw that Ash and Cilan were already halfway down the stairs.

"Good morning Blake, good morning Iris." They called.

"Good morning guys." Blake responded.

When they got downstairs, Nurse Joy came up to the group.

"Hey Iris, what were the results of your test?" She asked.

"Test? What's she talking about Iris?" Ash asked.

"Oh, last night Blake got me pregnant." She answered.

"Ah so it was a positive then. Alright bye." Nurse Joy said.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming." Cilan said. "I could see you two have a strong attraction to each other."

"Wait wait. So Blake, you got lucky last night?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. But unlike Brock, I'm not a pig." Blake answered.

"Aw, but I still haven't gotten Misty to have sex with me yet. That's so not fair." Ash whined.

"Jeez Ash, must you be such a little kid?" Blake and Iris said simultaneously.

"Well, where's the next gym?" Ash asked.

"It's in Driftveil city to the west of Nimbasa city." Blake answered.

As they get to the entrance room of the Pokemon Center to leave, Ash sees Trip heading out the door.

"Hey Trip! Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"There's a Don battle tournament going on and I'm going to compete. Now leave me alone noob."

"I'm gonna enter that tournament and win the whole thing. That'll show Trip." Ash declared.

"So Blake, are you gonna enter?" Iris asked.

"Naw. Everyone who's gonna be in it has much weaker Pokemon than me, it would be too easy." He answered.

They headed over to the Stadium to see that everyone they had met in Unova was there.

Now I'm gonna skip ahead a few days not to spoil what happens. You'll have to wait till the episodes come out to find out what happens.

We find Ash and Co. on their way out of Nimbasa city.

"Well, You guys were great in that tournament." Blake complimented.

"Thanks, I would have liked to battle you in that tournament, but battling Iris was good enough for me." Ash responded.

"I'm glad you had fun battling my girlfriend." Blake said. "Hey Iris, you can put your prize from the tournament in my bag."

"Thanks Blake. It would have been tough carrying this thing all around Unova." Iris responded as Blake put down his bag and Iris put her prize in it. "Wow, your bag sure can carry a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, it's a special bag that shrinks whatever items are inside it so they'll fit. The items grow back to their original size when they are pulled out of the bag." Blake said and he put his bag back on his back.

"Where did you get that bag anyway?" Ash asked.

"Whitney gave it to me on my 16th birthday a week before we broke up." Blake answered. Suddenly His Poke gear went off. He looked at the caller ID. "Speaking of whom." He then answered the call and Whitney came on-screen. "Hi Whitney." Blake said.

"Hi Blake. How's it going?" She asked.

"Great. A week ago I met my new girlfriend Iris here. I'll let you talk to her." He said as he passed the Poke gear to Iris.

"Hi there Whitney. I can see why Blake liked you so much. You're beautiful." Iris said.

"Thanks. You're pretty hot yourself. So, has Blake fucked you yet?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah. A week ago. And he got me pregnant." Iris answered.

"You too? He got me pregnant the night before we broke up. I didn't find out I was pregnant until he left. I gave birth 3 months ago."

Blake coughed when he heard this. "Excuse me? I wish I'd known. Then I would have been there to see it."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Iris asked.

"It's a girl. Here, I'll let you see her." Whitney answered as she picked up her baby with her left arm while holding the Poke gear with the right.

"Aw. She's adorable. Look at that short pink hair and that cute face." Iris said. She then gave the Poke gear back to Blake.

"So Whitney, what's our daughter's name?" Blake asked.

"Her name is Laurie. I got the name from one of those movies you gave me for my birthday last year." Whitney answered.

"Ah yes. Halloween. That series is my favorite. Then comes Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Child's Play." Blake said.

"Well, I was just calling to see how you were doing. Bye." Whitney said.

"Bye Whitney. Bye Laurie." Blake said.

"Come on Laurie. Say bye to daddy." Whitney said.

"Bye daddy." The 3 month old said.

Blake shut off his Poke gear and put it back in his pocket. "Well, let's get going."

"You're so lucky Blake." Ash said.

"Yeah, I know." Blake responded.

In a few hours they reached an area where they saw a trailer and some street performers. Blake was interested so he took a small capsule out of his bag, threw it, and a full-size stage appeared out of a puff of smoke that came from the exploding capsule.

"So Blake, what do you plan on doing?" Iris asked.

"I'll show you." Blake said. Then he sent out his Simipour, Pikachu (which was his first Pokemon), Lucario, and Marlon the Zoroark. He then gave each of then a special microphone headset that translates Pokemon languages into English. As soon as him and his Pokemon got on stage a crowd had already formed to watch. His Lucario grabbed a 60's style guitar and his Pikachu grabbed the kind of keyboard that has an arm strap.

"We're gonna give you the old songs, the old-fashioned way." Blake said. Soon his Pikachu played a very familiar keyboard tune. "Everybody clap your hands! Come on!"

"Whoa. Look at Blake and his Pokemon dance! They must practice a lot." Iris commented and the crowd started cheering as they knew exactly what song this was.

_When I had you to myself_  
><em>I didn't want you around<em>  
><em>Those pretty faces always made you<em>  
><em>Stand out in a crowd<em>

_Then someone picked you from the bunch_  
><em>One glance was all it took<em>  
><em>Now it's much too late for me<em>  
><em>To take a second look<em>

_Oh, baby, give me one more chance_  
><em>(To show you that I love you)<em>  
><em>Won't you please let me<em>  
><em>(Back in your heart)<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, I was blind to let you go<em>  
><em>(Let you go, baby)<em>  
><em>But now since I see you in his arms<em>

_I want you back_  
><em>Yes, I do now (I want you back)<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, baby (I want you back)<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah (I want you back)<em>  
><em>Now, now, now<em>

_I want you back!_

Soon his Pikachu and Lucario changed the tune they were playing.

_When we played tag in grade school_  
><em>You wanted to be it<em>  
><em>But chasin' boys was just a fad<em>  
><em>You crossed your heart, you'd quit<em>  
><em>When we grew up you traded<em>  
><em>Your promise for my ring<em>  
><em>Now just like back in grade school<em>  
><em>You're doing the same old thing<em>  
><em>Stop, the love you save maybe your own<em>  
><em>Darlin' take it slow<em>  
><em>Or some day you'll be all alone<em>  
><em>(You better stop)<em>  
><em>(The love you save maybe your own)<em>  
><em>Darlin' look both ways before you cross me<em>  
><em>You're heading for a danger zone<em>

Then they started the final song in the medley as the crowd cheered.

(Blake)

_You and I must make a pact_  
><em>We must bring salvation back<em>  
><em>Where there is love<em>  
><em>I'll be there<em>  
><em>(I'll be there)<em>

_I'll reach out my hand to you_  
><em>I'll have faith in all you do<em>  
><em>Just call my name and I'll be there<em>  
><em>(I'll be there)<em>

(Lucario)

_I'll be there to comfort you_  
><em>Build my world of dreams around you<em>  
><em>I'm so glad that I found you<em>  
><em>I'll be there<em>  
><em>With a love that's strong<em>  
><em>I'll be your strength<em>  
><em>I'll keep holdin' on, ooh<em>  
><em>(Holding on)<em>

(Blake)_  
>If you should ever find someone new<br>I know he'd better being good to you  
>'Cause if he doesn't<br>I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah, yeah  
>I'll be there<br>_Everybody!

_I'll be there_  
><em>Just call my name and I'll be there<em>

Just look over your shoulders, honey___,_ ooh  
>I'll be there<em>___

__Everybody sing it!_  
>I'll be there<em>

_Just call my name, and I'll be there  
><em>

Blake then called back his Pokemon and walked off-stage as the crowd cheered.

"Blake, that was amazing! When did you get so good?" Iris asked.

"We practice in our spare time. Now I just need to put this stage back in it's capsule." Blake said.

"Yeah, um. Where did you get capsules that can put anything in them?" Ash asked.

"I have a friend who works for Capsule Corporation and he gave me a pack of capsules." Blake answered. He then pushed a button on the side of the stage and it turned back into a capsule. He picked it up and put it back in the case that he then put in his bag.

"You know, Marlon seems like a real chip off the old block. He's as good at singing and dancing as you." Cilan commented.

"Well, let's get going." Blake said.

End of chapter 3. I'd appreciate it if you loyal fans would give me ideas for the next chapter.


	4. explanation

I am sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. The reason I haven't been updating is because I haven't been getting the inspiration to write. I haven't even watched the show in months.

I will write for this story again if I get inspired to write Pokemon stuff. Right now I'm inspired with other things. Like My Little Pony.


End file.
